


Everything has changed

by Adornedbasilisk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Neck Kissing, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adornedbasilisk/pseuds/Adornedbasilisk
Summary: Kayden Wilson was an ordinary Ten year old boy well except that both of his parents are wizard, yep Kayden is a Pure-blood wizard.He is about to start his first year at Hogwarts and It is far from normal, not only does he have to deal with his father, but with trying to hide his sexuality from his friends.Au where Harry's parents are still alive





	Everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site so be gentle please... please comment if you want me to continue

My name is Kayden Wilson, I have dark blonde hair and eyes that change colour but are naturally blue. My parents are the worst, they are both very evil (my mother not so much) and before his downfall, they followed you know who into battle and my father pressures me to be a bully (to anyone he deems inferior to pure-bloods) but I don't want to be, I just want to help.

I turned 11 last week and today, I finally get to go to Hogwarts. I've already got everything I need for Hogwarts including my wand which is Redwood wood with a Unicorn hair core 12 ¼" and Slightly Yielding flexibility.

I was so excited to go to Hogwarts, that I was practically jumping up and down with excitement (internally) and completely forgetting that I don't like my parents, I just want to get to Hogwarts.

I ran downstairs not long after I woke up, my mother was awake, she's tolerable unlike my father. I sat down, calmly, mainly as my father seems to think I'm a mini version of him and that I have to grow up fast, he also wants me to find a girlfriend at hogwarts. If only he knew.

You see, I'm gay and I've known for quite a while and I've only ever told one person and that's my cousin, Draco Malfoy. He accepted me, he cares deeply for me and gets very protective especially when people make remarks about me being gay even if they don't know it's true.

"Kayden?" My mother asked, I looked at her. I needed to tell her, I knew I needed to tell her before my father got home. "Mum can I tell you something?" She nodded. I sighed "mum... why... is... it... so... difficult" I sighed once again "mum... I'm gay"

She didn't look shocked... or unhappy, she smiled "I know" now that was unexpected "I paid attention to the little things, the way you style you're hair, the stuff you enjoy doing and sometimes it's shown in you're mannerisms, they swap between masculine and feminine." She explained ah so that's how she knows.

"Don't tell Dad" she nodded, knowing what'll happen, best case scenario, I'll get disowned, worst case scenario, I'll get beaten by my father. "We should go otherwise you'll miss the train" I nodded and stood up so did mum "Dad's too busy as usual" I groaned, I just want a normal family, my father works at the ministry along with my uncle.

*

I looked at mum and hugged her before boarding the train, I breathed a sigh of nervousness... you see everyone knows my family supported voldemort, people will probably think I'm evil just like them.

I walked down the train, keeping my head down. I sat in an empty compartment and looked out the window, I was humming a song when I heard a voice say "do you mind If I sit here" I turned to see a REALLY cute boy standing there, I shook my head and gestured him to sit. He sat down and smiled at me "I'm Harry btw Harry potter" This... is Harry potter, the boy who lived? I smiled "Kayden... Kayden Wilson" he nodded still smiling and melting my heart "so you're a Wilson? Well you seem nice and you are your own person" he said quashing any doubts I had of making no friends. We both chatted getting to know each other when Draco, my cousin entered the compartment "glad to see you're making friends little dragon" I love when he calls me that so he does it often "I'm Draco... Draco Malfoy" he said turning to Harry and holding out his hand which Harry shook.

We all talked all the way to Hogwarts and the train stopped. When it did Harry walked ahead of us while we lagged behind "you like him don't you?" I blushed and looked down. He put his arm around me "so you do... well I'll help you win his heart then" I looked at him."what if he's not gay?" He chuckled "oh trust me he set of a lot of gay vibes in me... exactly like you" he chuckled as we walked off the train.


End file.
